Джордж и его команда: к 70-летию горячей модели Вселенной
[Г.jpg|thumb|300px|right|Георгий Гамов (1904–1968). Фото с сайта [http://encyclopedia.gwu.edu/index.php?title=Gamow,_George encyclopedia.gwu.edu ]] thumb|300px|right|Жорж Леметр (1894–1966) с [[Милликен, Роберт Эндрюс|Робертом Милликеном (слева) и Альбертом Эйнштейном (справа), 1933 год. Фото с сайта uclouvain.be ]] Принято считать, что наша Вселенная возникла примерно 13 миллиардов 700 миллионов лет назад в результате некого события, которое называют Большим взрывом. Его точная природа до сих пор является предметом дискуссий. Однако не подлежит сомнению, что долгая дорога к созданию современной теории Большого взрыва началась с размышлений о процессе рождения элементов Периодической системы в самом начале существования Вселенной, которыми 70 лет назад озадачился наш соотечественник Георгий Антонович Гамов. Вовсе не претендуя на полноту, я хотел бы кое-что рассказать о раннем этапе этой интеллектуальной драмы. Наследство Леметра Первую догадку, ведущую к теории Большого взрыва (Big Bang), в 1931 году высказал один из отцов-основателей научной космологии бельгиец Жорж Леметр. Подробный рассказ о его жизни и работе выходит за рамки этой статьи. Достаточно сказать, что еще в 1927 году он пришел к выводу, что Вселенная возникла из особого начального состояния с очень высокой плотностью материи. В духе физических знаний того времени он четырьмя годами позже уточнил, что Вселенная изначально состояла из одного или нескольких квантов еще не известной природы (G. Lemaitre, 1931. The Beginning of the World form the Point of View of Quantum Theory). Развивая эту мысль, Леметр всё в том же одностраничном письме в редакцию журнала Nature интерпретировал рождение Мироздания как распад первичного суператома, чья масса равнялась суммарной массе всех частиц будущей Вселенной. Рассуждения Леметра можно продолжить. Из его гипотезы логически вытекает, что взрыв первоатома порождает опять-таки сверхтяжелые и потому нестабильные осколки, фрагменты которых также должны делиться. Если принять, что Вселенная, как сейчас считается, содержит порядка 1080 частиц, то получится, что атом-отец и его потомки во множестве поколений должны претерпеть примерно 260 делений и на этом остановиться. Однако такая картинка даже 70 лет назад не могла вызывать доверия. В процессе множественных делений в конце концов должны были возникать устойчивые ядра. А поскольку титул абсолютного чемпиона ядерной стабильности принадлежит железу, то в космических масштабах оно и должно было бы оказаться самым распространенным элементом. Однако в тридцатые годы астрономы уже знали, что Вселенная почти полностью состоит из водорода и гелия, причем относительные концентрации их ядер лежат в диапазоне от 8:1 до примерно 50:1 (со временем было доказано, что эта пропорция примерно равна 12:1, что в пересчете на массу дает порядка 75% водорода и 25% гелия). Эти данные об элементном составе Вселенной никак не согласовывались с теорией первичного атома. У модели Леметра была и другая слабость. Она позволяла оценить продолжительность существования Вселенной — для этого нужно было лишь выяснить численную величину параметра Хаббла. В тридцатые годы все попытки определить этот параметр давали для него сильно завышенные значения, из которых следовало, что наш мир возник всего лишь около двух миллиардов лет назад. Однако геологи прекрасно знали, что Земля много старше, да и астрономы не сомневались, что в космосе много звезд более почтенного возраста. У астрофизиков тоже были собственные основания для недоверия. Все попытки выяснить процентный состав распределения химических элементов во Вселенной на основе леметровской модели явно противоречили реальности. Но, как известно, нет худа без добра. Возникшее противоречие было настолько очевидным, что чуть ли не автоматически указывало, где искать выход. Можно было оставить в силе концепцию взрывного рождения Вселенной, понадеявшись на то, что когда-нибудь величина параметра Хаббла будет откорректирована в сторону намного меньших значений (что и было не раз сделано в 1950-е годы и позднее). Во-вторых, следовало радикально пересмотреть модель физической субстанции, созданной этим взрывом. И сделать это следовало на базе гигантских достижений физики ядра и элементарных частиц, которые стали накапливаться вскоре после публикации работ Леметра. В 1932 году были открыты нейтрон и позитрон, а чуть позже построены теория бета-распада и мезонная теория ядерных сил. С их помощью в предвоенные годы Карл-Фридрих фон Вайцзекер и независимо Ханс Бете в сотрудничестве с Чарльзом Критчфилдом объяснили, каким образом в недрах звезд происходит термоядерный синтез гелия из водорода. Тем самым они не только установили основной источник звездной энергии, но и проложили путь к общей теории звездного нуклеосинтеза, которая окончательно оформилась еще через два десятилетия. В общем, теперь дело было за моделями первичного синтеза элементов. И таковые не замедлили появиться. Самые интересные результаты в этой области были получены Субраманьяном Чандрасекаром и Луисом Генрихом (Louis R. Henrich) (S. Chandrasekar and L. R. Henrich, 1942. An Attempt to Interpret the Relative Abundances of the Elements and Their Isotopes). Они рассмотрели физические процессы, протекающие с участием протонов, нейтронов, электронов, позитронов и альфа-частиц при плотностях порядка 106 г/см3 и температурах порядка 10 миллиардов кельвинов (при более высоких температурах альфа-частицы были бы обречены на быстрое разрушение). Так что, строго говоря, это была в лучшем случае усеченная модель первичного нуклеосинтеза, поскольку наличие альфа-частиц, то есть ядер гелия-4, принималось там за исходную данность. Хотя выход к сверхвысоким плотностям и температурам был несомненным прорывом на пути к пониманию первичного нуклеосинтеза, усилия Чандрасекара и Генриха не привели к получению результатов, согласующихся с данными астрономов. Как сейчас понятно, главная слабость их подхода состояла в том, что они рассматривали процессы рождения элементов в условиях термодинамического равновесия. Чандрасекар и Генрих полагали, что вычисленные таким образом процентные соотношения между различными элементами сохранятся в неизменном виде после того, как Вселенная настолько расширится и охладеет, что все процессы нуклеосинтеза прекратятся. В этих предположениях их горячая модель ( 10 миллиардов кельвинов!) предсказала огромный избыток легких элементов лития, бериллия и бора и столь же непомерный дефицит железа и других элементов с массивными ядрами. В результате соавторы сами заключили, что весь набор химических элементов невозможно синтезировать при одной и той же плотности и температуре первичной материи. Они также отметили, что для понимания рождения многонуклонных ядер надо рассматривать наравновесные процессы. Конечно, сейчас критиковать подход Чандрасекара и Генриха совсем не сложно. Мы знаем, что в ходе первичного нуклеосинтеза в дозвездной Вселенной появились только два тяжелых изотопа водорода — дейтерий и тритий, — два изотопа гелия с массовыми числами 3 и 4, а также очень небольшие количества лития-6, лития-7 и бериллия-7 (причем тритий и бериллий нестабильны и потому довольно быстро исчезли из первичной плазмы). Все прочие элементы возникли много позже, уже в звездную эпоху. Однако, как я отметил, это знание было получено только в начале второй половины прошлого века. Теперь вспомним ключевую идею Леметра — взрывной распад первоатома. Это уж точно был неравновесный процесс par excellence. Его-то и предстояло переосмыслить с учетом новых достижений физики элементарных частиц. Эту задачу первым осознал и (насколько позволяли возможности его времени!) выполнил наш замечательный соотечественник Георгий Антонович Гамов. Вашингтонский проект Гамов познакомился с моделями нестационарной Вселенной еще на студенческой скамье, когда учился у Александра Фридмана. По окончании Ленинградского университета в 1926 году он посвятил себя ядерной физике, где выполнил несколько классических работ, в частности построил теорию альфа-распада и предложил капельную модель ядра. В 1934 году он эмигрировал в США, где стал профессором столичного Университета Джорджа Вашингтона. Когда говорят о его результатах, полученных в первые годы жизни в США, чаще всего называют выполненный вместе с Эдвардом Теллером анализ протон-протонного взаимодействия при высоких температурах, который был использован и Бете с Критчфильлдом, и Вейцзекером. Почему-то куда реже упоминают другую работу Гамова, которая со временем нашла применение в теории нейтронных звезд. Гамов в 1937–38 годах показал, что при сжатии нейтронного газа возникает новое состояние вещества с плотностью 1017 кг/м3. Этот результат вполне выдержал испытание временем: по современным данным, средняя плотность нейтронных звезд только в 3–4 раза больше гамовской оценки. Гамов заинтересовался проблемой космического рождения элементов таблицы Менделеева вскоре после переезда в США. Об этом говорит его статья «Ядерные превращения и происхождение химических элементов», основанная на лекции, прочитанной Гамовым в 1935 году в Университете Огайо (G. Gamov, 1935. Nuclear Transformations and the Origin of Chemical Elements). Кое в чем она, мягко говоря, неверна. Например, Гамов допускал, что источником энергии звезд может быть гравитационное сжатие их вещества, что в то время уже было явным архаизмом (еще в 1919 году французский физик Жан Батист Перрен догадался, что звезды светят за счет превращения водорода в гелий). С другой стороны, Гамов пришел к однозначному выводу, что эта энергия рождается в звездных ядрах. Что не менее важно, он предположил, что там же возникают и тяжелые элементы. Физик масштаба Гамова мог бы стать одним из руководителей теоретического отдела в Лос-Аламосе, однако его подвела биография. В 1923–24 годах, еще будучи студентом ПГУ, он заведовал метеорологической обсерваторией 1-й Артиллерийской школы и читал ее курсантам лекции по физике. Скорее всего именно по причине его короткой связи с Красной армией он не получил допуска для участия в Манхэттенском проекте. Поскольку заниматься ядерной физикой вне главного потока тогдашних исследований в этой области (естественно, военных) Гамову было неинтересно, он с начала 40-х переключился на астрофизику. Сначала он придумал оболочечную модель звезд из семейства красных гигантов (к сожалению, неудачную), а потом вплотную занялся космологией. Судя по всему, это произошло примерно 70 лет назад. Хорошо зная и, главное, принимая всерьез результаты Фридмана и Леметра, Гамов решил опереться на модель нестационарной Вселенной для решения проблемы возникновения элементов. Его первая статья на эту тему была закончена в сентябре 1946 года (G. Gamov, 1946. Expanding Universe and the Origin of Elements). Гамов для начала подверг критике статью Чандрасекара с Генрихом и еще две работы, претендующие на объяснение первичного нуклеосинтеза. Он четко сформулировал основную слабость предшествующих попыток — рассмотрение ядерных реакций в равновесных системах. Отсюда его ключевой вывод: для получения согласующихся с астрономическими данными показателей содержание различных элементов во Вселенной необходимо «предположить наличие какого-то неравновесного процесса, который имел место в течение ограниченного промежутка времени». Далее Гамов обратился к вытекающей из моделей Фридмана и Леметра формуле для скорости расширения космического пространства — точнее, скорости изменения масштабного фактора. В качестве источника он сослался на очень известную в свое время книгу Ричарда Толмена (Richard Tolman, 1934. Relativity, Thermodynamics and Cosmology; есть русский перевод: Р. Толман, Относительность, термодинамика и космология), которая, в свою очередь, содержит многочисленные ссылки на этих ученых. С помощью этой формулы Гамов пришел к выводу, что потребные для нуклеосинтеза сверхвысокие плотности вещества существовали лишь в течение очень короткого времени на самой ранней стадии эволюции Вселенной. Это время (которое, согласно Гамову, исчисляется в секундах) неизмеримо меньше периода полураспада свободных нейтронов. Следовательно, продолжает Гамов, если в начале расширения Вселенной она содержала много нейтронов, плотность и температура ее вещества должны были упасть ниже предела осуществимости реакций ядерного синтеза задолго до того, как эти нейтроны успели бы претерпеть бета-распад и превратиться в протоны (Гамов почему-то не упоминает возникающие в тех же реакциях электроны и нейтрино). А далее следует ключевая гипотеза: «мы можем предположить, что нейтроны из этого относительно холодного облака постепенно объединялись во все более крупные нейтральные комплексы, которые затем посредством процессов бета-распада превращались в различные виды атомов». Доказанное астрономами абсолютное преобладание водорода во Вселенной Гамов объяснил «конкуренцией между превращением свободных нейтронов в протоны в ходе их бета-распада и процессами слипания нейтронов, приводящими к рождению тяжелых ядер». В заключение Гамов выразил надежду, что развитие идей, высказанных в его статье, не только позволит понять наблюдаемые концентрации различных элементов в космическом пространстве, но также даст ценную информацию о ранних стадиях эволюции расширяющейся Вселенной. Легко видеть, что заметка Гамова содержит только общую идею механизма первичного нуклеосинтеза, не подкрепленную расчетами конкретных ядерных реакций. Однако интересней другое — тут пока нет даже намека на будущую горячую модель этого синтеза. В качестве первичного вещества Гамов рассматривает одни лишь свободные нейтроны, которые не отталкиваются электрическими силами и потому могут слипаться в результате ядерного взаимодействия при небольших температурах. Гамов не зря пишет об «относительно холодном» нейтронном облаке — его модель нуждается в высоких плотностях первичных частиц, но не в большом нагреве. Так что если тут и можно говорить о модели первичного нуклеосинтеза, то только о холодной. Первый партнер [Альфер.jpg|thumb|300px|right|Ральф Альфер (1921–2007). Фото с сайта [https://www.aps.org/publications/apsnews/200804/physicshistory.cfm aps.org ]] Как бы то ни было, для реализации исследовательской программы Гамова требовалось детально просчитать различные каскады ядерных реакций. Сам Гамов этого сделать не мог, в вычислениях он был не силен. Однако судьба послала ему замечательного помощника в лице Ральфа Ашера Альфера (Ralph Asher Alpher). Сын российского эмигранта-еврея Самуила Ильферовича, Альфер в школе показал столь блестящие способности, что Массачусетский технологический институт предложил ему стипендию, полностью покрывающую стоимость обучения (немалая честь и по тем временам большая редкость). Однако после обязательной беседы с одним из выпускников МТИ это предложение было аннулировано — как считал сам Альфер, из-за антисемитизма собеседника. В итоге он стал студентом-вечерником Университета Джорджа Вашингтона, где Гамов его заметил и взял в аспиранты. В 1944 году Альфер получил постоянное место в Лаборатории прикладной физики балтиморского Университета Джонса Хопкинса. Именно Альфер выполнил львиную долю вычислений, которые предписывала гамовская гипотеза. Эти результаты стали основой его докторской диссертации. Любопытно, что многие продуктивные идеи у Гамова и Альфера возникли под умеренную выпивку в баре «Маленькая Вена» на Пенсильвания-авеню неподалеку от Белого дома. В начале 1948 года Гамов и Альфер подготовили очень короткий дайджест своих результатов в рукописи «Происхождение химических элементов», предназначенной для журнала Physical Review. Однако затем Гамов повел себя, мягко говоря, нестандартно. Не спросясь Альфера, он вставил в число авторов своего друга Ганса Бете, который в этой работе никак не участвовал. Своему аспиранту Гамов объяснил, что подписи «Альфер — Бете — Гамов» фонетически близки к последовательности трех первых букв греческого алфавита «альфа-бета-гамма», в чем он усмотрел особую элегантность. Так что статья вышла за тремя подписями: R. A. Alpher, H. Bethe and G. Gamov, 1948. The Origin of the Chemical Elements (см. Alpher–Bethe–Gamow paper). От первой работы Гамова эта статья отличается довольно сильно. В качестве сырья для нуклеосинтеза там выступает не «относительно холодное» нейтронное облако, а сильно сжатый и чрезвычайно нагретый нейтронный газ. Когда давление этого газа в результате расширения Вселенной падает ниже определенной величины, нейтроны начинают распадаться на протоны и электроны (нейтрино по-прежнему не упоминаются). «Радиационный захват еще не распавшихся нейтронов новорожденными протонами должен привести к образованию ядер дейтерия, в то время как последующий захват нейтронов оборачивается рождением всё более тяжелых ядер». Отсюда следует, что синтез дейтерия мог начаться лишь после того, как Вселенная охладилась ниже энергии связи его ядер (около 0,1 МэВ, или миллиард кельвинов). В тексте статьи нет этого уточнения, но оно было ясно ее авторам. Так что эта модель вполне может претендовать на звание горячей. Говоря о радиационном захвате, авторы имеют в виду, что при слиянии протона и нейтрона возникает не только ядро дейтерия, но и гамма-квант. Однако — и это очевидный дефект модели — авторы вовсе не коснулись вопроса о том, какую роль играет лучевой фон в процессах синтеза дейтерия и других элементов. В своих вычислениях Альфер опирался на экспериментальные данные по поперечному сечению реакций захвата различных ядер горячими нейтронами, которые были получены в ходе исследований, выполненных во время Второй мировой войны и в первые послевоенные годы (в частности, в связи с проблемами, возникающими при конструировании ядерных реакторов). В результате он получил гладкую кривую зависимости процентного содержания различных элементов от их атомного веса. Хотя модель правильно описывала генеральную тенденцию к уменьшению концентрации элементов с увеличением их массы, наблюдаемые астрономами величины сильно отличались в обе стороны от расчетных значений. Эта невязка особенно относится к самым легким элементам Периодической системы. Если судить модель Гамова и Альфера по сколько-нибудь строгим критериям соответствия с опытными данными, ее следует признать в целом не слишком удачной. При всём этом она стала важным этапом в истории астрофизики и космологии, поскольку открыла дорогу к пониманию первичного нуклеосинтеза на базе изучения процессов, протекающих в очень плотной и горячей плазме во время быстрого расширения юной Вселенной. В этом ее непреходящее значение. Интересно, что эта модель доставила Альферу немалую славу — правда, недолгую. 13 апреля 1948 года он защитил диссертацию в Университете Джорджа Вашингтона, имея самого Ганса Бете в качестве одного из оппонентов. О предстоящей защите случайно узнал известный научный журналист и популяризатор науки Уотсон Дэвис, который написал о ней заметку, перепечатанную многими американскими газетами. В результате на защиту пришло около трехсот человек, которые хотели узнать, каким образом для возникновения элементов, согласно разрекламированным прессой вычислениям диссертанта, хватило всего лишь пяти минут. В газете The Washington Post появилась карикатура, на которой этот вопрос задает сильно удивленный атом, восседающий в глубоком кресле. В конце того же года диссертация Альфера была опубликована: R. A. Alpher,1948. A Neutron-Capture Theory of the Formation and Relative Abundance of the Elements. Конечно, ее содержание куда богаче одностраничной статьи якобы трех авторов. В частности, Альфер пришел к выводу, что первая фаза первичного нуклеосинтеза (то есть образование дейтерия) последовала через 200–300 секунд после начала расширения Вселенной, когда температура первичной плазмы упала примерно до миллиарда кельвинов. Современные космологические модели определяют возраст Вселенной к началу синтеза дейтерия примерно в три минуты, так что не будет преувеличением сказать, что здесь Альфер практически попал в яблочко. Однако общая продолжительность первичного нуклеосинтеза согласно его теории более или менее совпадает с временем жизни свободного нейтрона. Это все же не пять минут, как писали газеты, а, согласно тогдашним измерениям, на которые ссылается Альфер, примерно полчаса (около пятнадцати минут по современным данным). Не знаю, откуда журналисты взяли пятиминутную оценку, но звучала она эффектней. [Г 1.png|thumb|500px|right|Реакции первичного нуклеосинтеза, в ходе которых могут образовываться ядра элементов вплоть до бериллия. Гамов и Альфер учитывали только некоторые из них, поэтому их модели имели расхождения с наблюдаемой распространенностью элементов во Вселенной. Изображение с сайта [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nucleosynthesis#Big_Bang_nucleosynthesis en.wikipedia.org ]] При всем этом, как я уже отметил, теория Альфера в целом работала в лучшем случае с очень большими погрешностями. Это хорошо видно при рассмотрении диаграммы на стр. 1585, где теоретические кривые концентрации элементов, вычисленные при разных выборах свободных параметров модели, сравниваются с астрономическими данными. Причин здесь немало, но главная состоит в том, что Альфер вслед за Гамовым оперировал лишь одним механизмом образования составных ядер — захватом нейтронов с возможным последующим бета-распадом. Однако есть и другие каналы, которые в основном и были задействованы в эпоху первичного нуклеосинтеза. Например, ядро дейтерия может поглотить протон с образованием гелия-3 и гамма-кванта; два ядра дейтерия могут слиться с образованием либо ядра гелия-3 и нейтрона, либо ядра трития и протона; гелий-3 при встрече с дейтерием рождает гелий-4 и протон. Более того, именно такие «негамовские» реакции доминировали в первичном нуклеосинтезе. Единственная догелиевая реакция «по Гамову» — это 3He + n = T + p; есть еще одна реакция с элементами тяжелее гелия 7Be + n = 7Li + p (см. Bradley W. Carroll and Dale A. Ostlie, 2007. An Introduction to Modern Astrophysics). Но дело не только в этом. Даже если бы гамовская гипотеза полностью объясняла рождение дейтерия, трития и обоих стабильных изотопов гелия, дальше она бы не работала. Присоединение нейтрона к ядру гелия-4 с последующим бета-распадом или без него в первом случае дает ядро лития-5, а во втором ядро гелия-5. Время жизни обоих изотопов по порядку величины составляет 10–21 секунды, то есть эти ядра разваливаются практически сразу после рождения, не успевая захватить другие частицы. Это означает, что гамовский процесс в любом случае остановился бы на синтезе гелия. Интересно, что Альфер прекрасно знал, что ядер с массовыми числами 5, 8 и 11 в природе не существует и потому ясно видел уязвимость своей модели. Более того, он особо отметил, что в процессах рождения самых легких элементов скорее всего должны работать реакции с прямым взаимодействием ядер дейтерия и трития. Однако сам он такие процессы не рассматривал. И если его кривые все же как-то описывают общий тренд постепенного снижения концентрации все более тяжелых элементов, то прежде всего потому, что и в недрах звезд захват нейтронов играет важнейшую роль в процессах нуклеосинтеза. В заключение стоит отметить терминологическую инновацию Альфера, которая, возможно, малость добавила популярности его теории. В качестве названия для «сырья» первичного нуклеосинтеза (то есть горячего нейтронного газа) он предложил слово ylem, пришедшее в английский язык из средневекового французского, но в двадцатом веке совершенно забытое. Оно как раз и обозначает исходную первосубстанцию, из которой рождается всё сущее. Ничего не скажешь, звучит красиво! Фотонная подпись творения Модель Гамова–Альфера могла претендовать только на объяснение уже известных сведений об элементном составе Вселенной. Однако в том же 1948 году уже без участия Гамова была выполнена работа, которая предсказала действительно новое явление, еще не известное астрономам (если быть точным, почти не известное — но об этом позже). Она принадлежала Альферу и его старшему коллеге по Лаборатории прикладной физики Роберту Герману (Robert Herman), который занимался там спектроскопией и физикой конденсированных сред (R. A. Alpher and R. C. Herman, 1948. Evolution of the Universe). Еще в диссертации Альфера было отмечено, что частицы юной Вселенной погружены в море высокоэнергетичных фотонов, чья суммарная энергия очень сильно превосходит энергию частиц. В новой работе соавторы использовали стандартное уравнение, описывающее эволюцию масштабного фактора Вселенной, для сравнения плотности частиц сmat и плотности энергии фотонов сrad в разные эпохи. При расширении Вселенной сmat падает в обратной пропорции к кубу масштабного фактора, в то время как сrad в ходе адиабатического расширения фотонного газа из-за космологического красного смещения уменьшается обратно пропорционально его четвертой степени. Отсюда следует, что хотя сrad на ранней стадии расширения Вселенной неизмеримо превосходил сmat, со временем эти плотности оказываются равны друг другу, после чего разница между ними растет в пользу плотности материи. Решение уравнения с помощью аналогового компьютера показало, что обе плотности сравнялись, когда возраст Вселенной дошел до 3,5×1014 секунд, или примерно 10 миллионов лет (57 тысяч лет по современным данным!). Согласно этому решению, в тот момент температура фотонов, имевших чисто планковский спектр, составила 600 кельвинов, а к современной эпохе она упала до 5 кельвинов. Таким образом, Альфер и Герман пришли к выводу, что космическое пространство заполнено изотропным микроволновым излучением, чей спектр должен совпадать со спектром абсолютно черного тела, нагретого до 5 кельвинов. Как известно, это предсказание полностью оправдалось за исключением поправки на температуру излучения (об этом ниже). Именно в нем состоит самый фундаментальный результат, полученный на рубеже первой и второй половин прошлого века на основе гамовской гипотезы. Альфер и Герман еще не раз шлифовали модель первичного нуклеосинтеза, индуцированного захватом нейтронов (Ralph A. Alpher and Robert C. Herman, 1948. On the Relative Abundance of the Elements; Ralph A. Alpher and Robert C. Herman, 1951. Neutron-Capture Theory of Element Formation in an Expanding Universe). Вторая статья отмечена важным нововведением — явным учетом расширения Вселенной во время первичного нуклеосинтеза, — которое ранее не рассматривалось; авторы также использовали уточненное (но всё еще завышенное по сравнению с современными данными) значение периода полураспада нейтрона. В результате они уточнили время запуска нуклеосинтеза ( 142 секунды после начала расширения Вселенной) и тогдашнюю температуру первичной плазмы ( 1,28×109 кельвинов). Они также приняли в расчет распад части нейтронов к началу синтеза дейтерия и пришли к заключению, что плотность нейтронов в 7,33 раза превосходила плотность протонов. Я усматриваю немалую иронию в том, что современные модели дают то же самое соотношение, но с точностью до наоборот: один нейтрон на семь протонов к началу синтеза дейтерия! Альферу и Герману, как и раньше, удалось получить кривую распределения концентрации элементов в зависимости от атомного веса, которая в среднем (и опять с большими колебаниями!) соответствовала наблюдаемым данным. Для этих вычислений был использован цифровой электронный компьютер SEAC (Bureau of Standards Eastern Automatic Computer). Альфер и Герман также более четко, чем раньше, отметили, что их модель имеет очень приближенный характер и не учитывает многие физические процессы. Последний успех [Г 2.png|thumb|500px|right|Периодическая таблица, в которой цветами указано происхождение химических элементов. Синим и голубым выделены легкие элементы, которые могли образоваться во время Большого взрыва, желтым и зеленым — элементы, которые синтезируются в звездах, розовым — продукты взрывов сверхновых, фиолетовым — искусственно созданные человеком тяжелые элементы. Элементы с атомными номерами больше 103 не показаны. Изображение с сайта [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Big_Bang_nucleosynthesis en.wikipedia.org ]] Венцом усилий Альфера и Германа в моделировании первичного нуклеосинтеза стала совместная статья с их коллегой по Лаборатории прикладной физики Джеймсом Фоллином (James W. Follin), который сотрудничал с ними и раньше (R. A. Alpher, J. W. Follin and R. C. Herman, 1953. Physical Conditions in the Initial Stages of the Expanding Universe). В этой работе впервые была получена почти правильная оценка отношения числа протонов к числу нейтронов к началу первичного нуклеосинтеза, которое, согласно вычислениям авторов, лежало в диапазоне от 4,5:1 до 6:1. Почти все эти нуклоны сохранились до наших дней в виде водорода и гелия, и только очень небольшая их часть пошла на образование более тяжелых элементов. Отсюда следует, что масса гелия составляет примерно от 36 до 29 процентов массы барионного вещества Вселенной, а масса водорода — соответственно, от 64 до 71 процента. Отсюда не так уж далеко до правильного соотношения, которое, как отмечено в начале статьи, приблизительно равно 25% к 75%. Более того, авторы указали, что если бы все без исключения первичные нейтроны были израсходованы на синтез одного лишь гелия, его доля в общей массе барионного вещества Вселенной составила бы 22–25 процентов. Правда, они тут же отметили, что этого всё же не произошло, поскольку первичный нуклеосинтез продолжался вплоть до образования самых тяжелых элементов (хотя и признают, что проблема «перескока» через абсолютно нестабильные ядра с массовыми числами 5 и 8 пока не нашла решения). В любом случае, Альфер, Фоллин и Герман вычислили относительные концентрации водорода и гелия уже почти правильно. Это был второй важнейший успех гамовской модели после предсказания космического микроволнового излучения. Строго говоря, его тоже можно считать предсказанием, поскольку реальное массовое соотношение ( около 25% гелия и примерно 75% водорода) было окончательно установлено на основе наблюдений только в первой половине 1960-х годов. В 1964 году Фред Хойл и Роджер Тэйлер (Roger Tayler), уже имея на руках эти данные, заново провели теоретический анализ процессов первичного нуклеосинтеза и получили для массового содержания гелия ту же самую величину (F. Hoyle and R. J. Tayler, 1964. The Mystery of the Cosmic Helium Abundance). Надо сказать, что статья Альфера, Фоллина и Германа выглядит на удивление современно. В качестве начальной точки они берут эпоху, которая началась при возрасте Вселенной в 10–4 секунды и температуре первичной плазмы 1,2×1012 кельвинов. Это дает возможность рассматривать процессы с участием обширного набора частиц, включая электрон-позитронные пары, мезоны и нейтрино. В итоге авторы прослеживают историю превращений материи вплоть до завершения нуклеосинтеза на 30-минутной отметке и далее до возраста Вселенной в 100 миллионов лет, когда, по их мнению, могло начаться рождение первых звезд и формирование первых галактик. Эта оценка возраста начала звездообразования в целом хорошо согласуется с современными воззрениями, что само по себе может показаться удивительным. Однако сей блестящий успех имеет объяснение. Как отмечают авторы, содержащиеся в статье результаты основаны только на общей теории относительности, релятивистской квантовой статистике, тогдашней оценке времени жизни свободного нейтрона и надежно установленной теории бета-распада. Для их получения не привлекались никакие дополнительные гипотезы, кроме совершенно разумного и естественного предположения, согласно которому в начале расширения Вселенной плотность энергии излучения на много порядков превосходила плотность энергии частиц. В этом и состоит квинтэссенция гамовской модели горячей Вселенной. Точности ради надо отметить, что к ней приложили руку и другие ученые. Интересные результаты получил японский физик Тюсиро Хаяси (C. Hayashi, 1950. Proton-Neutron Concentration Ratio in the Expanding Universe at the Stages Preceding the Formation of the Elements); подключившиеся по просьбе Гамова к этим исследованиям Энрико Ферми и Энтони Туркевич (Anthony L. Turkevich) в ходе неопубликованных тогда вычислений установили, что процессы первичного синтеза обязаны порождать немного гелия-3, дейтерий и тритий. Но основная команда всё же трудилась в Лаборатории прикладной физики университета Джонса Хопкинса. Конец и начало Блестящий успех работы Альфера, Фоллина и Германа к сожалению (во всяком случае, для меня как историка науки) оказался и финалом первой стадии разработки модели горячей Вселенной. Как обычно и бывает, для этого была не одна причина. Главные герои этой интеллектуальной драмы покинули поле битвы. В середине 1950-х Георгий Гамов увлекся расшифровкой генетического кода и практически отошел от астрофизики. Тогда же Альфер и Герман перешли на работу в промышленные корпорации и тоже оставили фундаментальную науку. В космологии вошла в моду концепция стационарной Вселенной (Steady State Cosmology), выдвинутая в конце 1940-х годов Хойлом и его коллегами по Кембриджскому университету Германом Бонди (Hermann Bondi) и Томасом Голдом (Thomas Gold). Эта теория считала нашу Вселенную вечной, а космическое пространство хотя и расширяющимся, но чисто евклидовым. Наконец, во второй половине 1950-х были разработаны основы современной теории звездного нуклеосинтеза, которая блестяще объяснила рождение различных металлов (так в астрофизике называют элементы тяжелее гелия) в звездных ядрах. В итоге работы Гамова и его молодых помощников были сочтены анахронизмом и быстро преданы забвению. Теперь позволю себе небольшое отступление. Как ни забавно, гамовская модель получила свое самое известное название как раз благодаря Хойлу. В 1949 году продюсер научных программ радиостанции Би-Би-Си Питер Ласлетт (Peter Laslett) предложил ему подготовить серию из пяти лекций по астрономии. Хойл воистину блистал перед микрофоном и мгновенно приобрел множество поклонников среди слушателей. В последнем выступлении он заговорил о космологии, рассказал о своей модели и под конец свел счеты с конкурентами из лагеря Леметра и Гамова. Их теория, сказал Хойл, «основана на предположении, что Вселенная возникла в процессе одного единственного мощного взрыва и потому существует лишь конечное время... Эта идея большого взрыва (big bang) кажется мне совершенно неудовлетворительной». Вот так впервые и появилось словосочетание Большой взрыв (Big Bang). Через год лекции Хойла были опубликованы, и новый термин пошел гулять по свету. Вообще-то слово «bang» и раньше иногда использовалось в описаниях начала Вселенной, но вот Big Bang — это уже хойловское языковое изобретение. Важнейшим аргументом в пользу гамовской модели могла бы стать регистрация космического электромагнитного излучения с теми (или примерно с теми) характеристиками, которые предсказали Альфер и Герман. Кстати, Гамов в полупопулярной статье 1950 года Half an Hour of Creation... почему-то снизил его температуру до трех кельвинов, однако, насколько я знаю, нет никаких данных, что за этой оценкой стояли какие-то новые вычисления. И он сам, и его помощники пытались убедить радиоастрономов приступить к его поискам, но успеха не имели. В те времена немногие астрономы принимали гамовскую модель, и никто не желал тратить силы и время на ее подтверждение. К тому же радиоастрономические методы были еще довольно примитивными, поэтому поиски предсказанного излучения не обещали легкого успеха. «Официальное» открытие микроволнового фонового излучения состоялось только в 1964 году. Его вполне случайно обнаружили сотрудники Белловских лабораторий Арно Пензиас и Роберт Вильсон, которые сначала вообще не задумывались о космологическим смысле полученных результатов. Молодым американским радиоастрономам сильно повезло. Они измеряли фоновое радиоизлучение нашей Галактики с помощью шестиметровой рупорной антенны спутниковой связи и мазера с бегущей волной в качестве усилителя. В соответствии с теорией, в сантиметровом диапазоне Галактика практически не должна была проявлять себя радиошумами. Тем не менее приемная аппаратура, настроенная на волну длиной 7,35 см, зарегистрировала слабый, но стабильный сигнал, который не зависел от направления антенны и посему не мог иметь внутригалактического происхождения. Рассеивание лучистой энергии в атмосфере и омическое сопротивление антенны объясняли возникновение этого шума лишь частично — примерно наполовину. Исключив эти компоненты, Пензиас и Вильсон пришли к заключению, что частотное распределение остаточного сигнала соответствует спектру излучения абсолютно черного тела, нагретого до 3,5 кельвина (последующие измерения показали, что эта температура равна 2,725 кельвина.). Полный спектр реликтового излучения был определен лишь позже, с помощью спутников: пик его интенсивности приходится на волны длиной в один миллиметр, которые не проникают сквозь земную атмосферу. Первооткрыватели зарегистрировали лишь длинноволновой хвост излучения, однако общую форму его спектра они вычислили исключительно точно. Пензиас и Вильсон были настолько поражены своими результатами, что решились их обнародовать только в мае 1965 года. Их заметка объемом в 600 слов. была быстро напечатана (A. A. Penzias and R. W. Wilson, 1965. A Measurement of Excess Antenna Temperature at 4080 MHz) и в 1978 году принесла своим авторам Нобелевскую премию. Из всех работ, когда-либо удостоенных этой награды, это сообщение по краткости стоит на втором месте после заметки Уотсона и Крика о структуре молекулы ДНК. Пензиас и Вильсон еще перед отправкой своего сообщения в журнал ознакомили с ней принстонских астрофизиков Роберта Дикке и Джеймса Пиблса. Эти ученые принадлежали к числу немногочисленных в то время сторонников модели Большого взрыва, хотя и не совсем в гамовской версии. Как раз ранней весной 1965 года они пришли к заключению, что космос издревле пронизан изотропным микроволновым излучением с температурой порядка 10 К. За считаные дни Дике и Пиблс совместно с Питером Роллом (Peter G. Roll) и Дэвидом Вилкинсоном (David Todd Wilkinson) написали небольшую статью (R. Y. Dicke, P. J. E. Peebles, P. G. Roll and D. T. Wilkinson. Cosmic Black-Body Radiation), которая была напечатана в Astrophysical Journal непосредственнно перед заметкой Пензиаса и Вильсона. Ссылок на опубликованные в 1948 году работы Гамова, Альфера и Германа в ней нет, но ключевые выводы совпадают — по крайней мере, на качественном уровне. Эти две статьи сразу привлекли внимание столпов астрономического сообщества — тем более что Пензиас и Вильсон особо отметили, что открытый ими радиошум можно объяснить на основе идей Дике и его соавторов. После этого акции теории Большого взрыва резко пошли вверх, а акции теории стационарной Вселенной (Steady State Cosmology), соответственно, упали. В частности, под влиянием этих результатов горячую модель Большого взрыва признал великий физик и космолог Я. Б. Зельдович, который до того в течение нескольких лет развивал альтернативную концепцию расширяющейся Вселенной с холодным началом (см. Я. Б. Зельдович, 1966. «Горячая» модель Вселенной). На рубеже 1960-х — 70-х годов горячая модель рождения Вселенной стала вполне общепринятой парадигмой астрономической науки. На ее основе со временем была разработана общая теория возникновения и эволюции Вселенной, которую принято называть Стандартной космологической моделью. Причуды реальной истории Пензиас и Вильсон абсолютно заслуженно считаются первооткрывателями космического фонового микроволнового излучения (или реликтового излучения, как его удачно окрестил Иосиф Шкловский). Однако у них были предшественники, которые вплотную подошли к этому открытию. Всё началось с работ астрономов-спектроскопистов, что неудивительно. Реликтовое излучение в принципе вовсе не обязательно искать с помощью радиоаппаратуры. Оно может изменять электронные уровни атомов и молекул межзвездного газа и проявлять себя сдвигом линий их оптических спектров. Именно так в начале 1940-х годов его обнаружил канадский астроном Эндрю Маккеллар (A. McKellar, 1941. Molecular Lines from the Lowest States of Diatomic Molecules Composed of Atoms Probably Present in Interstellar Space). Он заметил, что имеющиеся в космосе циановые радикалы CN обычно находятся в возбужденном состоянии, которое можно объяснить тем, что пространство нагрето до температуры 2,3 кельвина. Чуть позже аналогичные результаты получил Уолтер Адамс, директор калифорнийской обсерватории Маунт-Вилсон. Эти факты были известны немалому числу астрономов, но не считались особенно важными. Однако результат Маккеллара вполне серьезно прокомментировал Хойл, который, что и неудивительно, использовал их против теории Гамова. В полемике он доказывал ее ошибочность как раз тем, что вычисленная Альфером и Германом температура фонового излучения не совпадала с данными Маккеллара (F. Hoyle, 1950. Nuclear Energy). Формально Хойл был прав, но по существу — фатально ошибался. Впрочем, пути науки никогда не бывают простыми. Реликтовое излучение лет за десять до американцев чуть-чуть не открыли в Европе, причем уже радиоастрономическими методами. В 1955 году француз Эмиль Ле Ру (Emile Le Roux) просканировал небосвод на волне длиной 33 см и выявил излучение чернотельного типа, температура которого, по его оценке, не превышала 3 К (J.-F. Denisse, E. Le Roux et J. C. Steinberg, 1957. Nouvelle observations du rayonnement du ciel sur la longeur d'onde 33 cm). Почти наверняка это было реликтовое излучение, однако Ле Ру так и не понял, какой подарок послан ему судьбой. Осенью того же года совсем близко к открытию подошел аспирант ФИАН Тигран Шмаонов. Подобно Пензиасу с Вильсоном, он проводил наблюдения за небосводом на волне 3,2 см с помощью рупорной антенны Пулковской обсерватории. В ходе этих наблюдений он заметил фоновое изотропное излучение со средней температурой около 3,5 К. Его происхождение он обсуждал с радиоастрономом Юрием Парийским (тогда аспирантом, а впоследствии академиком и создателем радиотелескопа РАТАН-600). Шмаонов предполагал, что излучение возникло внутри Млечного Пути, но Парийский заверил его, что такое невозможно. К сожалению, Шмаонов смог оценить температуру излучения лишь с большой погрешностью (плюс-минус три градуса), что сильно затрудняло интерпретацию его результатов. По завершении диссертации он получил другую тему и к прежней работе больше не возвращался. К тому же он напечатал свою статью в малочитаемом астрономами журнале (Т. А. Шмаонов, 1957. Методика абсолютных измерений эффективной температуры радиоизлучения с низкой эквивалентной температурой). Случись иначе, кто знает, кто поехал бы в Стокгольм за счет Нобелевского фонда? В заключение надо отметить еще один вклад советских ученых в возрождение горячей модели. В 1964 году ученики Зельдовича Андрей Дорошкевич и Игорь Новиков на ее основе показали, что космическое пространство должно быть заполнено планковскими фотонами с температурой от одного до десяти кельвинов (А. Г. Дорошкевич, И. Д. Новиков, 1964. Средняя плотность излучения в метагалактике и некоторые проблемы релятивистской космологии). Они специально отметили, что это предсказание должно стать ключевым тестом для модели Большого взрыва. От Гамова до наших дней Возрождение горячей модели имело место в совершенно ином контексте, нежели ее рождение. Новые измерения параметра Хаббла показали, что возраст Вселенной никак не меньше десяти миллиардов лет, и это сняло критическое расхождение между космологией и астрофизикой. Физика микромира претерпела радикальные изменения благодаря появлению теории кварков и разработке Стандартной модели элементарных частиц. Получила ряд подтверждений концепция темной материи, которая в середине 1950-х была чисто теоретической гипотезой. Наука о Вселенной (что произошло уже несколько позднее) обогатилась инфляционной космологией и открытием темной энергии. Были разработаны чрезвычайно эффективные методы математического моделирования космологических процессов, основанные на использовании мощных компьютеров. Last but not least, изменился коллективный менталитет астрономического сообщества, которое стало с куда большей готовностью рассматривать нестационарные процессы. Наверное, стоит сравнить выводы Гамова и его партнеров по исследованиям с современной картиной раннего этапа эволюции Вселенной (оговорка: ни в коем случае не претендуя ни на полноту, ни на учет всех деталей — для этого просто нет места). В последние годы астрофизики и космологи пришли к единой точке зрения относительно того, что происходило в нашей Вселенной, когда ее возраст перешел за одну микросекунду — более ранние события всё еще служат предметом дискуссий (напомню, что Альфер, Фоллин и Герман начали отсчет со ста микросекунд). В это время случилась так называемая Великая аннигиляция тогда еще свободных кварковых частиц, которая уничтожила все антикварки, однако пощадила возникший до этого мизерный избыток кварков. Когда возраст мироздания достиг 10 микросекунд, кварки потеряли независимость и слились в тройки и пары. Первый процесс породил частицы семейства барионов — протоны и нейтроны, — которые в будущем стали кирпичиками для построения атомных ядер. Попарное слияние привело к появлению крайне нестабильных частиц из семейства мезонов — в основном, пионов. На каждый барион приходилось около миллиарда высокоэнергетичных фотонов, температура которых в те времена составляла порядка 4 триллионов градусов. [Г 3.png|thumb|700px|center|Схема эволюции Вселенной. Изображение с сайта [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chronology_of_the_universe en.wikipedia.org ]] К концу первой секунды Вселенная заполнилась сверхгорячей плазмой, причем основной вклад в ее энергию вносили не барионы и не фотоны, а высокоэнергетичные лептоны, прежде всего электроны и позитроны. Они существовали в столь же ничтожном дисбалансе, что кварки и антикварки, однако всё же не аннигилировали полностью, поскольку из-за высокой температуры гамма-кванты порождали всё новые и новые электрон-позитронные пары. Эту фазу ранней истории Вселенной называют лептонной эрой (а предшествующую ей — адронной). Следует отметить, что диаметр ныне доступной для наблюдений части Вселенной тогда был меньше сотни астрономических единиц, то есть сильно уступал размерам современной Солнечной системы. Лептонная эра продолжалась до тех пор, пока гамма-квантам хватало энергии для порождения электронов и позитронов. Кванту легче всего претерпеть подобное превращение в процессе рассеяния на протоне, поскольку в этом случае его минимальная энергия должна быть порядка суммарной энергии электрона и позитрона, то есть несколько превышать миллион электронвольт (для рассеяния на электроне или позитроне пороговая энергия вдвое больше). 1 МэВ соответствует средней температуре излучения порядка 11,6 миллиардов градусов. Из-за расширения Вселенной температура фотонного газа постоянно снижалась и достигла этой величины, когда возраст Мироздания составлял примерно одну секунду. Однако образование пар (всё в меньшем и меньшем количестве) продолжалось и позднее за счет горячего хвоста фотонного спектра, и только спустя несколько секунд, когда температура фотонов спустилась ниже 4 миллиардов градусов, оно полностью прекратилось. К моменту, когда Вселенной исполнилось 10 секунд, лептонная эра ушла в прошлое. Подобно кварковой эре, она оставила после себя очень горячую плазму, чья плотность энергии почти полностью обеспечивалась фотонами. Началась новая эра — радиационная. В преддверии радиационной эры материя Вселенной претерпела еще одно серьезное превращение. Помимо ранее названных частиц в наследство от кварковой эры достались нейтрино — по одному на каждый фотон. Пока материя оставалась достаточно плотной и горячей, нейтрино интенсивно взаимодействовали с протонами и нейтронами, заставляя их превращаться друг в друга в процессах, аналогичных бета-распаду атомных ядер. В течение второй секунды Вселенная настолько расширилась, что нейтрино перестали рассеиваться на барионах и ушли в свободный полет. С этого момента космическое пространство стало прозрачным для нейтрино и остается таковым до сих пор. Распаривание нейтрино и барионов оставило после себя неодинаковые количества протонов и нейтронов. Поскольку нейтроны превосходят протоны по массе, они рождались с меньшей вероятностью. Поэтому после полного выхода нейтрино из игры протоны преобладали над нейтронами примерно в отношении 6:1. Теперь вспомним, что протоны стабильны, тогда как время жизни свободного нейтрона в среднем составляет четверть часа. Когда возраст Вселенной дошел до 3 минут, 13% нейтронов распалось, и на каждый нейтрон стало приходиться по 7 протонов. Количество фотонов в расчете на один протон стабилизировалось на уровне 1,6 миллиарда и с тех пор почти не изменилось. В истории Мироздания трехминутная отметка очень важна. Именно на этой стадии впервые появилась возможность формирования самых простых составных ядер — ядер дейтерия. Энергия связи такого ядра равна 2,2 МэВ, что соответствует температуре порядка 25 миллиардов градусов. Температура первичной плазмы упала до этой величины, когда Вселенной было всего 1/4 секунды. Можно подумать, что дейтерий начал образовываться уже тогда, но такой вывод будет ошибочным. Электромагнитное излучение Вселенной еще долго содержало достаточно горячих фотонов, которые разбивали новорожденные ядра дейтерия. Дейтерий смог выжить, лишь когда доля фотонов с энергией более 2,2 МэВ сократилась до одной миллиардной (вспомним, что общее число фотонов в полтора миллиарда раз превышало число подлежащих объединению барионов!). Это случилось, когда возраст Вселенной достиг одной минуты, а еще через две минуты процесс синтеза дейтерия пошел в полную силу. Новорожденные ядра этого изотопа стали участниками различных ядерных реакций, в результате которых появились альфа-частицы — ядра гелия. Этот процесс занял всего несколько минут и задействовал практически все нейтроны (очень небольшая их часть пошла на непереработанные в гелиевом синтезе ядра дейтерия, трития, гелия-3, лития и бериллия). Поскольку исходное соотношение чисел протонов и нейтронов равнялось 7:1, каждая новая альфа-частица оставляла после себя 12 свободных протонов. Так космическое пространство оказалось заполненным ядрами водорода ( 75% общей массы) и гелия ( 25%). В наше время эти показатели равны 74% и 24% — оставшиеся 2% приходятся на более тяжелые элементы, порожденные процессами звездного нуклеосинтеза. При синтезе гелия выделяется изрядная энергия (иначе не зажигались бы звезды и не взрывались водородные бомбы). Всего за несколько минут во вселенской термоядерной печи сгорело в 100 раз больше водорода, чем потом во всех звездах нашей Вселенной. Однако при этом ничего особенного не произошло. Вселенная лишь немного нагрелась, после чего продолжала остывать в ходе дальнейшего расширения. Поскольку потепление охватило весь объем космоса, оно не породило компактных областей горячего сжатого газа в более холодной и разреженной среде, которые возникают при детонации любого заряда, хоть химического, хоть атомного. Таким образом, гигантское выделение энергии в ходе первичного нуклеосинтеза практически не сказалось на эволюции Вселенной (к слову, это же можно сказать и о двух еще более сильных прогревах Космоса во время аннигиляции кварков и антикварков, а затем электронов и позитронов). Пойдем дальше. Первичный нуклеосинтез вновь преобразовал состав горячей плазмы юной Вселенной. А вот потом в течение 380 тысяч лет она не претерпевала никаких качественных превращений — правда, за одним исключением. Когда Вселенной стукнуло 57 тысяч лет, плотность лучевой энергии (к ней относят и энергию реликтовых нейтрино) сравнялась с плотностью энергии частиц, а потом начала от нее отставать. Это и стало концом радиационной эры. Каким тогда казался бы Космос разумному наблюдателю, если бы таковой существовал? Когда Вселенной стукнуло 50 тысяч лет, она впервые засветилась видимым для нас голубым светом (до этого реликтовые фотоны были ультрафиолетовыми, а еще раньше, когда возраст Вселенной двигался от полутора минут к 600 годам — рентгеновскими). К двухсоттысячелетней возрастной отметке цвет фотонного фона сместился от голубого к желтому, еще через 200 тысяч лет стал оранжевым, а по достижении миллиона лет сделался темно-красным. В возрасте 5 миллионов лет температура Вселенной упала до 600 кельвинов, практически все реликтовые фотоны перешли в инфракрасную зону, и в космическом пространстве настала беспросветная тьма. Она начала рассеиваться лишь после появления самых первых звезд. Но что же все-таки произошло через 380 тысяч лет после Большого взрыва? Несколькими десятками тысяч лет ранее электроны начали объединяться с ядрами. Сначала альфа-частицы присоединяли к себе по единственному электрону и превращались в однократно ионизированные атомы гелия, а затем и по второму, так что в итоге получались нейтральные атомы этого элемента. Позднее то же самое случилось и с протонами, которые положили начало атомам водорода. Подобные слияния стали возможными потому, что в лучевом фоне сократилось количество фотонов с энергией больше энергии ионизации атомов гелия и водорода. Этот процесс так называемой рекомбинации растянулся на 80 тысяч лет и практически завершился, когда температура фотонного фона упала ниже 3000 кельвинов. В общем, повторилась трансформация, имевшая место в односекундной Вселенной. Тогда пространство стало прозрачным для нейтрино, а теперь — для квантов электромагнитного излучения. Стоит отметить, что некоторые авторы считают концом радиационной эры именно рекомбинацию — но это уже вопрос вкуса. Рекомбинация стала важнейшей вехой в истории фотонного газа. Остывшие кванты электромагнитного излучения уже не могли рассеиваться на нейтральных атомах и, как некогда нейтрино, отправились в путешествие по космосу. Именно эти реликтовые фотоны, остывшие с тех пор до 2,725 кельвинов, мы называем фоновым микроволновым излучением. Хочу подчеркнуть, что в основополагающей работе Альфера и Германа о рекомбинации ровно ничего не сказано. Этот процесс распаривания электромагнитного излучения и вещества был понят гораздо позднее (P. J. E. Peebles, 1968. Recombination of the Primeval Plasma; Я. Б. Зельдович, В. Г. Курт, Р. А. Сюняев, 1968. Рекомбинация водорода в горячей модели Вселенной). И что же получилось в итоге? В космическом пространстве не стало свободных заряженных частиц, следовательно, исчезла плазма! В той или иной форме она существовала как минимум с микросекундного возраста Вселенной, а в результате рекомбинации на многие миллионы лет уступила место электрически нейтральному водородно-гелиевому газу, соседствующему (и взаимодействующему посредством гравитации!) со столь же нейтральными частицами темной материи. Когда Вселенная состарилась до 100 миллионов лет, а температура фонового излучения опустилась до 80 кельвинов, темная материя начала стягиваться за счет собственного тяготения во всё более и более плотные сгустки. Еще через 100 миллионов лет эти сгустки стали втягивать в себя частицы космического газа, из которых сформировались коллапсирующие облака, положившие начало первым звездам (стоит отметить, что эти даты представляют из себя верхнюю границу начала эры рождения звезд — по другим моделям, они начали вспыхивать уже через 50–100 миллионов лет после Большого взрыва). Как бы то ни было, уже предшественники первого поколения этих светил (его называют звездами популяции III), протозвезды, начали возрождать плазменное состояние материи, которое сейчас доминирует в космосе. Постепенно всё большая доля космического водорода переходила в ионизированное состояние из-за поглощения звездного света, и космическое пространство всё больше заполнялось протонами и электронами. Этот процесс дал ощутимые результаты примерно через полмиллиарда лет после начала процесса звездообразования. Так началась эпоха реионизации, которая к концу первого миллиарда лет существования Вселенной завершилась полной ионизацией межгалактического водорода. Некогда исчезнувшая плазма возродилась в новом качестве. Пожалуй, на этом можно и остановиться. Примечания Ссылки Литература Категория:Космология Категория:Астрофизика Категория:Физика